polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dino-Lansbury
Dino-Lansbury is the prehistoric version of british actress Angela Lansbury of Murder, She Wrote fame, who sank into a time portal and entered an alternate time period where humans and dinosaurs coexisted, stucking there for all eternity solving dino-related crimes. Appearance Dino-Lansbury was the result of changing the gender of an extremely buffed man on the fly. Her left eye is wide shut and her left eyebrow very low. The more notable aspect of her face is the giant neck which almost fuses the head with the rest of the body. Her body has short legs, a giant torso, large hips, small shoulders, big hands to grab as many clues as possible and small, thin arms so she can infiltrate on acommunity of T-Rexes. Personality Despite her intentions of solving mysteries and murders, Dino-Lansbury is a very agressive woman, punching creatures whenever she likes to. However, the longer she beats a dinosaur, the more she's willing to defecate over it. She's also expert on confectionery, grabing various types of berries and dinosaur poop to produce jam. She's also an extremely good swimmer and a lumberjack. She's very prone to scatological humor. In Monster Factory In Dino-Lansbury's only appearance, Dino-crime in ARK: Survival Evolved, she begins her mission in finding crimes to solve by punching dinosaurs to death. She eventually find a dead human's body, which then she assumes that were both a small dinosaur and a dodo who killed him. After killing both animals, she poops over the dodo. In the water she fights a giant turtle, which in turn it fights back, breaking Dino's arms and legs and almost killing her in the proccess, however the turtle suddenly dies before she drowns, being unable to swim to the shore. After being revived she breaks into another person's base, castung some wreckage and stealing its pets' food. She eventually gets enough resources to craft a pair of pants and a shirt, even though it gets dirty immediately due to Dino's uncontrolable need to poop. After a pterodactyl accidentally landed over her fireplace its owner, Bjorn, apologised for what happened and offered her a pair of flak boots. Unfortunately for her the pterodactyl destroyed the fireplace and pooped all over her food, making Dino-Lansbury writing passive-agressive notes and share them to other dwellers. Bjorn went back, apologised yet again and offerd cooked meat. Despite her generosity, she couldn't handle living in the wild and decided to commit suicide. Quotes * It's time to solve a mystery; * Hey, dino-criminals, get a clue; * Take a T-Rex bite out of crime! * It's time to veloci-WRAP-tor this case up! * Hey baby *wink*; * Thank you! Bjorn is my dude <3<3<3 Your dino took a dump on my food fire tho; It's cool though thx for the boots. For real though shit all up on my steaks. Hahaha it's cool though, great boots dude. Lil hungry tho. Just checked, he got it on all my steaks. There wasn't a single one left unshitted. Haha it's good it's good. Gonna try eating these boots I guess. Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:MMO characters Category:Deceased